A Synonym For Edward Cullen
by FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut
Summary: What is a synonym for Edward Cullen? Sweet, Sexy vampire, charismatic and charming. But what if it became the opposite? If Edward was the ugly, nerdy, human- romantic to the very core? Now all he needs is someone to teach him how to live life propely.
1. The Proposal

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own_

**Chapter One, The Proposition (Prologue)**

**BPOV**

_**(Mike and ERIC YORKIE! He couldn't have chosen anyone better, could he?)**_

It was just one of those days when you wish you never existed, a day you wished had never happened.

I was at work, the last half hour of the day in what felt like the longest 8 hours of my life at "_New York Today!",_ the magazine that I worked for.

It was the day I had dumped my long-time boyfriend Mike Newton, the golden retriever, because –surprise, surprise- he turned out to be was gay _and_ had the guts to cheat on me, with Eric Yorkie- of all people!

Today was also the day that I had tripped up the stairs because the elevators in my building had broken down, and I had the bruises to prove it. And to top it off, my two best friends had informed me that I was going clubbing with them tonight.

It wasn't that I didn't love my best friends dearly, I had known Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale since the very first day of high school. They kept me sane and I loved them both like sisters. However, when we went out, they had a tendency to go overboard, and of course, they both had boyfriends, so whenever I went out with them I always felt like a fifth wheel- unnecessary at best. I didn't want to be ungrateful, they had both done so much for me, but tonight I just wasn't feeling up to it.

Both of them also worked at _New York Today_. Alice was happiest whenever she was around clothes, so naturally she became the leading fashion editor of the magazine. Rosalie however, had decided to take the more high-powered route when we decided on our speciality's in journalism. She was an important editor of the magazine, and at only 26 she did an excellent job.

I heard the soft thump of books hitting the desk next to me and looked up to see Edward Cullen. He was the music critic for the paper, and because I reviewed movies, we had been stuck in the same office since the first day of work. Edward was your stereotypical nerd. Normal height, with thick black glasses, a baggy sweater vest tucked into his brown corduroy pants which had come straight from the stone age and an IQ of 132, which made him one of the smartest people I knew. He looked as if he had just stepped out the front doors of his high school, even though I knew he was around a year older than me.

But it really didn't matter to me if Edward worked with me. Although he was awkward and a little shy, he was very sweet and was always good company. We shared some of the same interest's, liked the same music and both had difficulty getting our writing into the editor on time, which called for a lot of late night pizza sessions in the office. I liked Edward a lot, and at once stage, I might have admitted that I had a little crush on him... but Alice and Rose would say that he wasn't my type. And of course he wasn't! One day he would meet a woman with an IQ as high as his and have lots of nerdy little babies- he would be much better off without me.

I glanced at the clock for the five hundredth time today, hoping that clock would speed up.

It was still 5 minutes until I could leave.

Then again, although it was five minutes until the work day ended, it was also five minutes until Alice began her makeover, and five minutes until my next disaster started.

'Um… Bella?' a small voice behind me stuttered. I turned around.

'I-I-I heard that y-you and Mike broke up?' Edward stammered, his soft velvety voice barely audible even in the quiet room. I was surprised that he was starting this conversation; he usually kept to himself while he was working on a piece of writing.

I had been doing my best not to think of Mike in the past hours, he wasn't even worth it, but Edwards question brought him to the forefront of my mind.

'Yeah,' I said softly.

'I'm sorry'

'Don't be!' I said snorting 'to tell you the truth, he was never much of a boyfriend anyway. Thanks though.' Yes, Mike had been FAR from the perfect boyfriend. But I couldn't tell anyone the truth. Mike had sworn me to secrecy about his true feelings for Eric. He thought that he would be the laughing stock of the office if the truth came out. Mike worked as a photographer for the magazine.

'B-b-but Bella?' Edward insisted, questioning me and making me to look back to continue talking to him.

'Yes?' I said to him.

'I-I was wondering if… maybe… sometime you would… um… maybe, like to… er… um… out… I mean... go… with…-'

'What is it Edward?' I said grinning at him, I found his awkwardness endearing. Edward seemed reluctant to answer, almost unsure about what he should say.

'I-I… need a favour f-for something!' He spat out, almost as if he hadn't meant to say that.

'From me?'

'Well,' he said pondering silently. 'I…I…I… need a makeover!' He finally stuttered, looking somewhat relieved. I'm sick of the way I look! I want to fit in better and since you're a friend of mine, and Alice is the fashion editor and Rosalie is the most confident person I know, I thought that I should go to you for some help.' He said.

'Um…' I said, surprised that he could actually string a full sentence together without stuttering. Rosalie and Alice would be all over this if I told them, but I didn't know if it was something I really wanted him to do.

'Well, you see Edward… the thing is'- I was interrupted by a loud ringing. I looked down to see my phone buzzing on my desk. I answered it only to find a perky Alice on the line.

'Hey Bells! The work day is done and I'm coming to bust you out. We're going clubbing! Hold on a sec, I'm nearly at your office-'

Alice burst into the room, snapping her phone shut

'Hello Edward!' She chimed in her beautiful musical voice 'I'm really sorry but Bella has to come with me to get her makeover done now. Sorry for dragging her away like this, but we really have to go. See you later!' She said, all in one breath. I managed to shut my phone whilst being dragged out the door.

'Bye Edward' I said, feeling like a little child being dragged away by her mother. Alice definitely needed some new hobbies. Barbie doll Bella wasn't exactly a blast for me.

I spotted Rosalie as soon as we were out of the building. 'Are you excited Bella?' Said Rose smirking. 'Maybe today we can find you a nice man to go out with now that you finally dumped that turd, Mike.'

'Yeah,' I said, my mind still on Edward's question.

'Maybe'

And it all came down to just that- Maybe's. The world was full of them.

Maybe I would have a good time and meet a man tonight.

Maybe I could learn to forgive Mike, one day.

And maybe Edward didn't need to change.

**And just maybe, y'all are going to review? **

**Thoughts, comments and feedback are appreciated, just please be nice to my baby! It's taken me a long time to write. ****I promise this story will be as funny as it is sweet and romantic… you just have to wait a while for the plot to thicken! ****The chapters will also be longer, this is just the Prologue. Love FWWBH**


	2. The Stratergy

**A/N I'm baaaaaacccckkkk... This story is now officially Off Hiatus!**

**Chapter Two, The Strategy**

**BPOV**

_**(I really wish that my head would stop thumping.)**_

I was muttering in my sleep about a giant turnip when my phone rang, blasting the Mexican hat dance all over my room. I groaned as the pain hit. What the hell had happened last night? And since when had _that_ been my ring tone?

I struggled through the pain and the haze of my memory to remember the craziness of last night's expedition.

'_DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK! Come on squirt, you're no fun' Emmett teased me. _

'_You're too uptight, loosen up a bit!' _

'_Fine! You know what?' I said, already slightly tipsy 'That was almost the exact words Mike used to dump me, "_Bella! We're not meant to be together, you're not flexible enough for me, you need to loosen up. Eric's good for me! Me and him, we're meant to be together!" _I'll show him!' I said, slurping up the shots of vodka Emmett had laid out, one after the other…_

Alcohol, there had definitely been alcohol. And there was a very good chance that this was Emmett's fault too. He was definitely going down.

Well, that's if I could get up first.

But what else had happened? I thought back once more, for anything I had done. There were the usual embarrassing moments, a bit of property damage and a VERY broken pair of Jimmy Choo's, but other than that, there was nothing of real consequence that I could recall.

I reached over to my bedside table and flipped open my still ringing phone.

'Hello?' I answered groggily.

'Good Morning Bells!' Rose screamed back in my ear. 'You sound loud and chipper this morning! I would have thought that with all the alcohol that you and my bad ass boyfriend consumed last night you'd be totally hung-over!' She said smugly, knowing full well that I was completely hung-over.

Evil, little, ug-

'Oh and FYI, I still HAVE'NT forgiven you for those shoes Bella! They were a one of a kind, IMPOSSIBLE TO REPLACE!'

I smirked to myself and did my best to sound happy and alert just to piss her off. Even though we were as close as sisters, toying with Rose was still one of my most favourite past times. 'See you didn't get smashed last night!' I said to her.

'I was the only one who didn't' she replied, the smirk in her voice audible. 'You should have seen Alice! All over the top, flirting with the bar tender like there was no tomorrow, it looked like Jasper was going to kill the guy!'

'Hey!' Screamed another little voice over the line, 'Have you forgotten that I can still hear you Rosalie Hale? And besides, I was drunk and Jazz is so CUTE when he's jealous!'

'_Hey cutie! Waz Ya Name?' Alice said, giggling drunkenly to the admittedly hot bartender._

'_Alice, what are you doing?' A stricken Jasper said, running concernedly over to her. _

'_Nothing spoilsport, leave me in peace' Alice replied chuckling. 'So, cute bartender, can I have your number?' _

_Jasper Growled at her. 'No Alice, you can't.' He said, picking her up and throwing her petite body over his shoulder caveman style. _

'Great,' I replied sullenly. 'But if Alice is going to spend the rest of this conversation talking about how cute her boyfriend is, then I'm going back to sleep.' I murmured and turned back into the pillow. I had truly gotten smashed last night, and my head was paying for it today.

'Oh no you DON'T!' squealed Rosalie so loudly that I had to hold the phone away from my ear to stop permanent damage. 'Bella! I want you dressed, showered and down at café _Le Belle_ in 15 minutes!'

'We are talking makeover's today, AND YOU WILL NOT BE LATE!'

Makeovers?

It was then I remembered what had happened. After a few too many drinks I had spilled the beans to Alice and Rosalie about Edward asking for a makeover.

Of course they had been EXTREMLEY taken with the whole project.

'_The pants have to go!'_

'_And the bow ties!'_

'_Well have to teach him how to go out clubbing and how to talk to girls,'_

'_No! Well have to teach him how to go out and talk in the first place!'_

'_We'll make a Romeo of him yet!' _

I shook my head to get out of the previous nights conversation. My friends were not nice when it came to makeovers, and I should know, having been on the receiving end of quite a few of them myself.

'Bells? BELLA! Are you listening to me?' Rosalie shouted again in my ear.

'Yeah,' I replied meekly, 'sorry'.

'Forgiven,' she replied breezily.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' I asked tentatively. 'After all, you do both have a tendency to go overboard on makeovers and well, I kind of feel sorry for the poor guy, but do we really want to-

'Isabella, Marie Swan, you are NOT talking your way out of this! Do you remember last week when I let you get out of waring that sparkly tube top that looked so good on you?'

I shuddered at the memory.

'Well, this is payback!' Alice finished. 'So just remember missy, I want you at the café in 15! Okay? Bye!'

I hung up the phone and flopped back onto my bed. Today was going to be another one of THOSE days.

Perfect.

And with that thought in my head, I rolled out of bed and started looking for something to wear.

After all, there was no arguing with Alice and Rose.

I was ready, down the stairs and out the door of my apartment in record time. Unfortunately for me, the rain seemed to be on time too as it started pouring as soon as I walked out the front door. My apartment was only a block away from our favourite café, so I managed to make it and only get partially drowned on the way.

As I walked into the café, I was Alice and Rosalie sitting in a corner booth, but I barely managed to get out a hello before Alice got down to business. 'Jeez, took you long enough Bells!'

'Yeah, and what's with the drowned, hung-over cat look?' Rose added 'I don't really think I suits you!'

'Ha, ha. Very funny girls' I grumbled back, not in the mood after last night's alcohol consumption. Of course, they were both pristine, with not a drop of water between them.

'Alright, Alright enough chit chat, let's get down to business,' Alice started, always the one to take charge.

Rosalie continued for her 'we need to know what we have to do to fix Edward, how we make him the perfect man. Not that this is going to be easy…'

'The perfect man?' I stated incredulously. Even for all of Alice and Rosalie's talents even they would have a hard time forcing a caterpillar into a butterfly when it wasn't ready too. 'Yes,' said Rose. 'To start-

Alice cut in 'We'll need to um… err… I don't even know where to begin!' She stuttered, for once at loss for words.

'How 'bout this,' Rose said thoughtfully, we'll take the qualities we find most attractive in a man, and use them as a model of how we need to make Edward! He needs to have brilliant hair, deep meaningful eyes and to… uh… boogie like a maniac!' started Rosalie, wiggling her hips suggestively and laughing.

'And he has to have a perfect fashion sense to match!' Added Alice severely, her pixie like face taking on a frightening quality.

'But he has to be sweet and smart, funny, kind and has to always be there for you!' I said quietly, smiling softly out the window into the pouring rain. Of course, my perfect man would be the hardest to find, but I was young, and I could still search to the ends of the earth for him yet!

I turned back to see Alice and Rose smiling at me.

'What?' I quipped, 'is that too much to ask for?'

'Yes!' They both said at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them as they laughed, and we continued talking.

'Ok, so all of that noted, we'll need a smart, sweet, gorgeous, funny, kind, fashionable courageous man who is not afraid to boogie and flirt when necessary.' Said Rose, compiling a list of qualities. 'But the question remains, how are we going to do this?'

Alice spoke up. 'I've been thinking. We each have different skills, right? So we should each help Edward out with something. I can help with the clothes, Rose can provide the hair and-" she paused to roll her eyes "dancing skills and Bella will help him with his personality. We could even get Emmett and Jasper in to help with the "male bonding".

'Our BIG goal is to get Edward to go out on a date.'

Rose looked concerned. 'It's not going to be easy'

'Yes' Alice responded. 'But it should be fun. I've always liked the guy, and he's asking for our help." She nodded, sure she was doing the right thing.

'We should get started soon. We need to see what we have to work with, we'll go and see Edward this afternoon.'

'Cheers,' said Rose. 'To one less nerd!' She called, raising her glass.

'To makeovers that aren't on me!' I cheered happily.

And' Alice finished, 'To making Edward Cullen, as good as Romeo!'

**EPOV**

_**(Why do I have to go through a makeover to get the girl of my dreams?)**_

My phone buzzed out a dreadful tune that one of my little cousins had put on there for me, cutting off the sound of the classical music that was coming from my wall speakers.

I picked up the phone quickly, and pressed the answer button, wondering who could be calling me so early, or even who would bother to call. But when I answered the phone, it was not someone who I expected.

'Edward Cullen, you have been chosen' Rosalie Hale trilled, her voice sounding loud even over the phone. I realised why a second later, she was somewhere in the public, a café maybe? I could hear chatter and laughter going on behind her.

'Edward, we've decided that we accept the offer you put to Bella yesterday afternoon in biology, were willing to give you a makeover- God knows you need it!'

'ROSE!' I heard another voice hiss over the line. 'Pass me the phone!' There was the sound of struggle a someone snatching the phone into their hand with a definite 'OW!'

'Sorry Edward' Said Alice this time, 'well be over at 3.30, so you have a while to get ready, this is going to take a long time, so we'll have to do it over a couple of weekends. But we'll explain that in more detail when we get over!' He wind chime voice paled in comparison to the next person who snatched the phone from her fingers. Bella.

'I apologise for my friends Edward, see you this afternoon. Bye!'

I hung up the phone and sat on my bed, Only just realising that I hadn't even been able to get a word in during the entire phone call.

These women were really something. It was then I first started to have doubts.

I hadn't been on a date in a very long time. My past childhood didn't exactly… promote relationships. My father, Edward Sr. had been a drunk, a bad one to. Every night he would come home and abuse my mother or me. It hadn't ended well. There was just one time when he went too far. He beat my mother to death.

I was four at the time.

Hopefully his body was rotting somewhere in a prison cell. I had never bothered to find out what happened to him. I hated the man. Carlisle and Esme had been my parents for so long now that it didn't even matter. I had come to terms with my loss of a mother and in her place; I had gained a whole new family. Carlisle and Esme were more than enough for me. And of course, not forgetting my step brother Emmett.

But what of the makeover? Did I really need to do this? Did I need Bella?

That girl. That beautiful, infuriating girl.

The one I saw every day, and had for the past three years, but had never had the courage to talk to. I had never even said any more than three words to her. She was way out of my league, too beautiful, too funny, too kind. Her answers to my questions astounded me; her mind became a puzzle of sorts, one that I HAD to unravel. She was interesting and unexpected. And she was smart too. I hadn't had a social life in a long time, but seeing Bella made me want to. She made me want to be a better person, I had just never had the guts to ask her out. But everything had changed yesterday.

Her and her golden retriever boyfriend, the idiot Mike, had broken up and she was now on the market again. This would have changed nothing for me, but for the fact that I happened to chance into the men's bathrooms during my lunch break, and hear a large group of guys calling 'dibbs' on my Bella- as though she was a piece of meat. My stomach knotted in disgust, and I know there and then that I had to do something. These common idiots weren't enough for Bella, and I wanted her badly. But she wouldn't look twice at me!

That afternoon at work, I was inspired to do something about this girl. This beautiful infuriating girl. As we were talking that afternoon, my mouth seemed to work of its own accord, I kept talking in the hopes that she would too, wanting to hear her beautiful voice. I even tried pathetically to ask her out, but chickened out at the last moment.

An idea came to mind during the conversation. A way that I could stay close to Bella, as well as becoming the boy she deserved. A makeover. Bella seemed reluctant, but I knew that her friends would want to do this, and Bella wasn't one to make her friends unhappy. I hoped she's at least mention it to them.

I really wanted this.

I wanted her. Bella. One name to change my whole perspective on life. And it would start this afternoon.

I jumped off my bed and started to get ready. After all, if they walked in here and saw me only wearing sweats and no top, it wouldn't really be appropriate- Even if I did work out a lot at the gym with Emmett.

Now I just had to hope and pray that Bella would fall for me. But that was unlikely.

Why you ask?

Because such was my luck.

**A/N This story is now officially off hiatus! (Yay) I have been working on it for more than a YEAR so no one is more ready to post this than I am. I should update once every fortnight or so. I've already written all the chapters, so it's just a matter of remembering to update! Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated and often help an authour to update sooner. *wink wink* Lots of Love FWWBH**

**RIDDLE: **What is black when you buy it, red when you use it, and gray when you throw it away?


	3. The Beginning

**Chapter Three, The Beginning**

**BPOV**

_**(Vegas? I wonder if there were strippers at the wedding…) **_

'That's gotta go'

'No'

'Not that one'

'Never'

'NO!'

'But this one?' Edward begged, holding up a particularly vile bow tie and sweater combination.

'NO!' all three of us shouted together.

It was afternoon, and the three of us were at the Edward's appartment, putting our plan into action.

Edward's roommate, Ben, had seemed surprised when we had shown up at his door asking for Edward, but he'd eventually gotten over his shock and invited us warmly into the appartment. Honestly, I wasn't surprised that Ben hadn't really known what was happening when the three of us showed up. I was guessing that it wasn't everyday that Edward had guests, let alone those of the female persuasion.

At the present time, our small group was cleaning out Edwards' closet in preparation for the shopping spree that Alice was going to be taking him on this afternoon.

Surprisingly, there were a few half decent items of clothing in his closet. But, being a stubborn pig, he could not be persuaded to wear any of them shopping.

'If you're going to make me change my clothes' he had said, vehemently 'at least give me a chance to say goodbye to them.'

We'd begrudgingly agreed, and so began the arduous process of cleaning.

And that was where I found myself that Saturday afternoon, up to my elbows in sweater vests and bow ties. Not exactly my perfect idea of a weekend, but fun nonetheless.

'Please?' Edward asked again. 'Can't I even have just _one_ bow tie?'

Alice shot him an evil grin and shook her head. If she had it her way, she'd make sure that the bow ties mysteriously disappeared, preferably in the form of a large bonfire. As it was, we were giving them to our local charity instead.

Conceding Defeat, Edward trudged down the hall with unnecessary force and left us alone to finish cleaning out his rather pitiful wardrobe.

I sighed, knowing how he felt.

I had always wished that someone would stick up for me, and it seemed only right to give him that advantage and to be sticking up for him.

'Alice, don't'- I started.

'-No.' she interrupted, before I could even begin to ask my question.

I snorted, outraged. 'You don't even know what I was going to ask!'

'Do so!' She replied 'you were going to stick up for him and ask us if you could perhaps keep some of those hideous bow ties of his. I know that you feel responsible for this dear Bella, but don't beat yourself up. He'll be thanking us when we're done and he's the most sought after guy in New York!' She said, sure of herself.

'So go downstairs Bella, we'll be fine here without you. Maybe Edward would like some company? Kay?'

Narrowing my eyes, and with as much grace as I could manage, I stormed down the hall in the same fashion that Edward had only seconds ago. Alice was always so flippant, and most days it drove me crazy.

'Hmph!' I called back over my shoulder. 'Stupid little psychic!'

'You know you love me!' She trilled back.

I walked into the kitchen to find Edward sitting on a bench drinking a glass of milk.

Milk?

Gosh, that kid did _everything_ by the book.

He smiled at me when I walked into the kitchen. He looked different when he smiled. More… handsome? No. What was I saying? He just looked… different.

'Bet you wish that you hadn't been given the same office as me now!' I said, trying to erase my previous, very confusing thoughts.

He chuckled, a low reverberating sound. 'On the contrary actually. Now I can tell everyone that I've had three beautiful women in my room at one time! Not every guy can claim that.'

I laughed. At least we wouldn't have to work on his sense of humour.

* * *

Rosalie and I had finished cleaning our Edward's closet and had taken the unwanted clothes to an op-shop around three hours ago. Alice and Edward had left to go shopping two hourse before that- which meant that so far they had been gone a total of five hours! I had no idea what they had been doing for that long, but I was sure that whatever it was, Edward was definitely no

Rosalie and I had driven back to the flat that we shared with Alice as soon as we finished cleaning and now we were waiting for Alice to come home.

And as the minutes ticked by, I became more and more worried. What could be taking them so long? It just wasn't natural, even for Alice, to take that long when shopping.

'Do you think they're alright' I asked Rosalie for what felt like the twentieth time.

'You know,' she replied. 'I'm actually starting to worry. I mean, it almost nine thirty. What ARE they doing? Did they fall madly in love and run off to Vegas to get hitched?'

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth teasingly. 'Oh! We should call Jasper, he'll be crushed! And why weren't we bridesmaids?' She said, again mock horrified.

'Very funny' I said, and threw my pillow at her head. It was alright for her to joke about it, noting fased Rosalie.

But before our teasing had time to escalate into a pillow fight however, the queen of eloping herself walked in through our door, flopped onto the couch and started moaning and groaning about her shopping experience.

'Oh that was… interesting.' She said, rolling into a more comfortable position. 'Remind me to let someone else take Edward Cullen shopping from now on.'

'Really?' I said shocked. Alice loved shopping, and it was a rare occurrence when she passed up the chance to go. I would have to remember that Edward Cullen was her weakness when it came to shopping. That could get me out of a lot of extra time at the Mall.

'Yes.' She said grouchily. 'Now be quiet, Momma needs a nap. I'm exhausted.'

Rosalie and I lasted about thirty seconds before she cracked and shouted

'_Please don't tell me you got hitched!_'

The pillow fight that followed was phenomenal.

And so the makeover had started.

**APOV**

_**(In the name of everything holy, SOMEONE GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!)**_

I laughed as I watched Bella storm out of the room.

'You know you love me!' I called after her retreating head. And I knew that she did love me. I may be highly energetic and a _little _annoying sometimes- but I know that my friends will support me no matter what. I'm funny like that; there are some things I just sort of _know. _

Bella and Rosalie call me a "little physic" sometimes- and it often scares me at how accurate the things I say turn out to be. But sometimes it helps me a lot. I wouldn't have found Jasper had it not been for the gut instinct I'd had when Rosalie had asked me to take her new boyfriend shopping for a better wardrobe.

Well, not that I'd have said no to the chance of shopping! But still. My instincts had usually been right, "Never bet against Alice" they all used to say to me. "She'll beat you every time!"

Rosalie brought me out of my little reverie.

'Hello? Earth to Alice? Did you hear what I said?' She called to me.

'Um… yeah!' I said, hoping that I could fake my way through whatever she was trying to tell me.

'Good!' She said. 'Then you can pay for it? Oh! And you'll need to pick him up at three-thirty before you do that Yoga thing you promised me. And don't forget to call me and tell me where you are when you hit the traffic!' she said, smiling sweetly at me.

I sighed. 'Alright Rose, you caught me- I wasn't paying attention. What are we talking about?'

She laughed at my bemused expression.

'Silly Alice. I know, I was just teasing you. I just asked about Edward. Do you have any idea of how you're going to fix him up with clothes? I was just thinking about hair and makeup and stuff. I think that I'll just give his hair a little bit of a trim, give him some contacts and deodorant and he'll be perfect!' she gushed.

I had thought about what I was going to get Edward to wear. Several times actually. But I had no idea what I had to work with though, it was definitely going to be a case of improvisation on my part today. Not that I'd ever tell Rose that.

'You'll see!' Was all I said.

She snorted. 'I still don't think that we'll be able to get him a date.' She said.

'Actually,' I said, contradicting her 'I think we'll have no trouble. He's smart, funny and kind and he's not TOTALLY ugly. I think he just needs a bit of help to fix himself up. And besides, have you seen the way he looks at Bella? Twenty bucks say's they'll be together by the end of this!'

Rose snorted again. 'I take your bet, and I'll up it. Forty bucks says that Edward's not even interested in Bella!'

'Good luck Rose!' I said to her. 'Do you remember what they used to say, huh?'

Rose sighed.

'Never bet against Alice!'

* * *

Edward and I were at the ice-cream counter of the Port Angeles mall, choosing from the admittedly limited selections of frozen goods. It was breaking every dieting rule I had ever set for myself, but hell. I needed that chocolate ice-cream more than anything in the world right now. Shopping with Edward had been extremely… unexpected.

Under the baggy sweaters and tucked in pants, Edward Cullen was an Adonis. It had left me more than a little flustered when he had lifted up his shirt to reveal a fully fledged eight pack, which, he informed me proudly, was all natural. Apparently he worked out with his cousin every weekend.

Bella was going to swoon. Hell, I was a happily taken girl and I was swooning. I mean, Jasper only had a six pack- and he worked out a LOT. He did weights and ran for an hour every morning. Bella MORE than deserved Edward, and I was beginning to think that he might actually deserve her a little too.

He had been awfully nice about shopping with me, never refusing to try on any of the admittedly ridiculous number of clothes that I pushed on him. Still, he looked good in anything that fit snugly to his body.

Damn him.

This was too much for me. I needed to get it back to my home turf, and I had the perfect way to do it.

'So Edward,' I drawled. 'Don't you think Rosalie is hot?'

'What?' Edward stuttered, his face bright red as he choked on his ice-cream 'Um… Yes! But I mean-not that I like her, it's just- oh but she's really pretty, although I'm way out of her league, but I would never- Alice!' He cried, finally giving up 'Why are you laughing at me!'

I couldn't help it. Half way through my little charade, I lost it. I let out a mad cackling belly laugh that must have scared every shopper in the near vicinity.

'Relax Edward,' I told him lightly. 'I know that you like Bella'

Edwards face went white.

'Alice- I- How did you know- does Bella-?'

I chuckled again, and cut him off before the poor boy gave himself an aneurism.

'Edward, I said relax, didn't I? Bella is blissfully unaware.' I gave him the famous Alice Cullen evil eye. 'Now, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt here Edward. I like you, and in the time I've spent with you I've found that you are a pretty nice guy. But mark my words, if you EVER break Bella's heart. I will be after you faster than a dog with a piece of raw meat. Got it?'

Edwards face curved into a sad smile. 'Thanks Alice. But look at me. A guy like me and a girl like Bella could never be an item. We're in two different worlds, totally unsuited for each other.'

'Look Edward. This is me we're talking about here. I can move mountains, dry rivers, magically find the last pair of this seasons D&G boots in EXACTLY my size… And now you've got me working on your side, Bella doesn't have a chance.'

My face lit up at the prospect of a new challenge.

'And if you and Bella aren't on the same planet' I said, finishing what I hoped was an awe inspiring speech. 'Then I'm going to make your two worlds collide.'

I clapped my hands together and gave him a cheeky grin.

I picked up my phone and dialled Rosalie's number as Edward walked over to the nearest trash can to throw out the rubbish from our ice-creams.

She answered the phone.

'You know Rosalie? You should really, never bet against Alice.' Was the only thing I said before I hung up the phone.

Truer words had never been spoken.

…

**BPOV**

_**(wow.*faints*)**_

The next work week passed without anything interesting happening. The entire of our office was all a-buzz about the upcoming release of the February edition, but having already finished my column last week, I was more interested in playing Tetris on the web. In a way I was glad that I had the distraction of Edwards's makeover to help entertain me.

Alice had invited Edward to have lunch with us every day this week so that we could discuss how we were going to continue the makeover, but for the most part of our lunch breaks, we just talked and had fun. Edward was truly good company.

The only problem with the makeover that we had encountered so far was that due to the stress of the upcoming edition it was difficult to get much done during the week. It was particularly hard on Rosalie, who, as the an editor, always had a tough time during publishing week.

This meant that the next time we were able to continue with Edwards' makeover was exactly one week after we had begun.

Day two of Edwards's makeover was both better and worse than the first. The bad part was that I was not needed for most of it. Alice and Rosalie had both insisted that I come along bright and early Sunday morning and had then proceeded to shoo me out of Edwards room as they set to giving him a complete transformation.

I tried to get in, if only to watch what they were doing. But they refused to let me see.

'We need an objective opinion Bella!' Alice said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'When the makeover is done, you can see him and tell us what you think without being bias because you helped out.'

So I sat and took in my surroundings. Edward and Ben, his roommate, had one of the nicest houses I had ever seen. It was large, with wide open rooms painted in inviting colours. The floors were made of a dark cherry wood that contrasted to the crisp white walls and bright colourful paintings that lined them.

The kitchen in which I was standing looked modern, but still had somehow managed to retain a timeless quality to it. All the appliances looked brand new and the benches were spotless. I thought guiltily about the mess that I had left at home that morning. My friends and I had never really been fussed about being overly clean, but looking at this house I had a strange desire to tidy everything in sight.

I heard a noise over my shoulder and half died with fright only to find Ben standing there.

'Oh! I'm so sorry!' He apologised quickly. 'I didn't mean to startle you! I just wanted a sandwich.'

I laughed. 'By all means go ahead.'

I smiled back at him. This guy was so easy to like. I had only met him a few times before but he seemed like a really genuine guy. 'I was just admiring your apartment. I love the design! It's so spacious and modern' I said, voicing my previous thoughts.

'Thanks! I had a hand in designing it.' I looked up at him shocked. He laughed again. 'Don't look so surprised! I may be a guy, but I can still have a creative streak, can't I?'

A blush crept up my face as I stumbled to make up for my rudeness. 'No! I didn't mean it like that! I was just surprised because it looks as though a professional designed the whole house!'

'No wonder!' Ben replied. 'Edward hasn't told you what I do for a living, has he?' I shook my head.

'I'm an interior designer.'

'Oh!' I said, feeling like the biggest idiot on the plant.

'But don't feel bad' he continued. 'It was an honest mistake!'

He turned to leave, sandwich in hand. 'I better go. I have a date with my girlfriend Angela' But he paused, just as she was about to leave the room.

'And Bella? Thank you. For helping Edward and for giving him the self confidence that he's always needed.'

I hoped that I was helping Edward.

As Ben left the room, I sat down and picked up a magazine that was lying around the house. I hoped that Alice and Rosalie were being lenient on Edward.

Two hours later, the trio emerged from Edwards bedroom.

And that was around the time I fell dead faint on the floor.

**Yes. I'm leaving it there. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. Please, come again! I just thought I'd throw in this awesome riddle I found. Try and guess what it is! I'll send you the answer if you want... FWWBH**

**RIDDLE: **I'm as small as an ant, as big as a whale. I'll approach like a breeeze, but can come like a gale. By some I get hit, but all have shown fear. I'll dance to the music, though I can't hear. Of names I have many, of names I have one. I'm as slow as a snail, but from me you can't run. What am I?


	4. The Change

**I love you guys. Thanks for your reviews. **

**The Change, Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

_**(Really, what's a girl **_**supposed **_**to do when she sees an eight pack?)**_

Drowsily I opened my eyes to see a pair of bright green ones staring back at me.

Green Eyes? I didn't know anyone with those colour eyes. Had I been in an accident and a hunky paramedic with emerald eyes had come and rescue me?

Damn. I knew I should have worn something sexy this morning.

No. We were going to Edward's house to-

Edward.

Shit.

_Breathe Bella._

I told myself.

_You just fainted because of Edward Cullen's hotness._

I shook myself

_You just admitted Edward Cullen HAD hotness._

Because, undeniably. He did.

And I had seen that almost as soon as he had walked down the stairs.

Underneath those loose baggy sweaters and overly large glasses, Edward Cullen had _hotness_. With contacts, the green in his eyes stood out to maximum effect, and what an effect they had. Through his tight fitting white tee, hip hugging jeans and dark brown leather jacket, you could see a clearly defined physique and not to mention a stunning eight pack.

_Damn it Bella! Stop thinking about the eight pack._

'Bella! BELLA!' I head worried voices shout my name. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah' I said 'I-I- just haven't eaten anything.' I said, coming out with a suitable lie. 'And when I stood up just then, and all the blood rushed to my head… I suppose it just got to me'

Alice gave me a disbelieving stare, Rose seemed to be thinking something over and Edward seemed to be really worried for me.

Instantly I felt guilty for lying. But what was I supposed to say? Edward's hotness made me faint?

Yeah. So not happening.

I felt a strong, warm pair of arms wrap around my waist and hoist me off the ground as easily as if I were a rag doll as Edward lifted me onto a chair.

_Breathe Bella _

Then again, if these were the consequences, then I should definitely lie more often.

'Don't worry about her!' Alice drawled. Giving me an evil glare. 'She just needs some coke. Do you happen to have an _eight pack _of cokelying around?'

Although the double meaning in Alice's words flew straight over Edwards head, I still got the message. The little pixie was onto me. 'Um… I have a six back out the back, if that's what you mean.' he said. 'Hold on, I'll go grab a few cans.'

As soon as he was out of the room, Alice pounced.

'Isabella Marie Swan! You think he's hot, like REALLY hot, don't you?'

'Shhh! Alice! Don't! He might come back!' I froze, before realising what I had said.

'Not that I like him or anything' I added hastily.

'Liar' was all Rose said.

I glared at them. 'I don't care! No matter what you say, Edward and I will never be an item! He's not my type, alright?'

Alice rolled her eyes. 'Whatever Bells'

I looked at my watch, and nearly freaked at the time.

'Omygosh! You guys! Look at the time!'

'Why?' Said Edward, frowning, as he re-entered the room with four cokes in hand.

Rosalie swore as she looked at her watch.

'We're supposed to meet the boys at the Port Angeles mall in 20 minutes, we're not going to make it back home and to the mall in time!'

Alice grinned cheekily and called us to attention.

'Have a little faith guys. I've got it all worked out. Edward's coming with us! This is the next part of his makeover. This is the perfect opportunity for us to take Edward out with them and show him how we party!' Said Alice, obviously thrilled at her ingenuity.

Rosalie gave her a death stare. 'But what will we wear?'

'Our outfits are in the car. I had a feeling we'd run overtime.'

I frowned, confused. 'What outfits Alice? I never chose an outfit?'

'I chose one for you silly!' Alice said, flashing a cheeky grin. 'All of your outfits are so boring and unoriginal… so I thought I'd surprise you with an Alice Brandon original!'

I groaned. Not _another _set of clothes. Not only were they all ridiculously expensive but they were uncomfortable and definitely not like anything I'd ever wear.

Alice continued. 'We'll get changed later, but I _do _need to fix up my hair and makeup before we leave.

Edward shrugged and walked off, his attitude almost cold. 'Whatever'.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, touched up my lip gloss, and walked back down stairs, eager to leave Alice and Rosalie to squabble about the perfect shade of lipstick. It didn't matter how late we were, those girls wouldn't accept anything less than perfection. I walked over to Edward.

'So are you excited?' I questioned him. He shrugged and walked over to one of his kitchen stools. I tried again.

'What, so you have no feelings about tonight? Are you nervous?' His bright green eyes looked up at me sullenly, almost giving me a look of contempt. What was his problem? I had been nothing but nice to him. Alice, Rose and I were doing him a huge favour and now he was acting like a two year old.

I glared at Edward. 'Oh! So you're having a little hissy fit now! What is wrong with you? I'm trying to help Edward! Why are you acting so cold?' I said, totally exasperated.

Edward gave me a dirty look. 'Oh sorry?' He said sarcastically 'We're you speaking to me? I would have thought that I wasn't your type. You wouldn't want people thinking that we're and item, would you?'

My entire body went cold, and I felt as though he had slapped me in the face. Edward had just thrown the words I had said only minutes ago back in my face and instantly I felt horrible.

'You heard?' I said quietly.

The pain on his face made me want to cry. 'I wish I hadn't, but yes. I heard what you said to Alice and Rosalie.'

I shut my eyes, trying to think of a way I could explain to Edward what I had meant. 'Edward, I'm so sorry. But you have to understand-'

'No Bella.' He cut me off. 'I don't know why I'm upset. I shouldn't have expected anything less'

'No!' I stressed. 'Edward! Listen to me.' I was just trying to stop Alice and Rosalie prying for information! I actually think that you're… that you're…' I stopped and wished that I hadn't got myself into this position.

'Go on.' Said Edward, curiosity in his voice.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I was anywhere but here. 'I think you look… gorgeous. We're just friends, so I didn't think you'd mind that much when I said those things. I'm sorry Edward, I didn't really mean it.' I paused and thought it over. 'But it's not like you want anything to happen between us anyway!' I laughed at the thought. Edward and I? And Item? That was… well… To weird to think about.

Edward looked at the ground. The awkwardness of the moment seemed to take over. He looked up at me, emerald green meeting chocolate brown. 'Bella...' He said. 'I-'

'READY!' Squealed Alice, skipping down the hall. Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed Alice into the living room in a more demure manner.

Edward smiled, and whatever he had been about to say was lost to the past. 'So who's driving?' He asked.

Alice laughed and sauntered out the front door.

'You.'

Shockingly, Edwards car was a shiny, silver Volvo. Simple, understated and so like Edward himself that it shocked me. They said pets were like their owners, had anyone ever thought that cars were the same?

Predictably Alice hopped in the front seat and Rosalie and I were stuck in the back. It was less than twenty seconds into the ride when Alice spoke.

'I'm bored'

From the backseat Rose and I both groaned. Alice was one of those people who had to be doing something to be happy. She was too peppy and energetic to sit still and when she was bored, she was also most dangerous. It was always:

"_I'm bored… I'm going to give Bella a makeover!"_

Or

"_I'm bored… let's go put laxatives in Mike's sandwich!"_

I shuddered at the memory and quickly thought of something to keep her entertained.

'How about you tell us what you want to buy shopping today?' I quickly intervened.

As Alice rattled off the list of the items she just _had _to get today I sat back in my chair and sighed, glad that an Alice crisis had been diverted.

And then I saw the speedometer.

'WHAT THE HELL!'

Three heads whipped around to face me with concerned expressions on their faces.

' We're all going to DIE! You're going to kill us all! God save me! _You're going 65 in a 50 zone!'_

There was a slight pause as what I had said sunk in.

And then Alice and Rosalie burst into hysterical laughter.

'It's not funny alright! We could be seriously hurt!'

Edwards' mouth was pursed into a thin line, and he was obviously struggling not to burst into a fit of laughter. He had time only to pull into a gas station before losing it. Alice's eyes were streaming, completely ruining her makeup and Rosalie was clutching her stomach.

Put out, I jumped out of the car and huffed off into the gas station, grabbing a pack of bubble gum and taking it up to the register. I didn't even need the gum, just an excuse to get out of there.

Stupid people, with their stupid fast cars lack of fear of a painful death.

After a couple of minutes I walked back outside.

Edward was leaning against the car, an obviously apologetic look on his face. I scowled at him.

'Don't you give me that look Edward Cullen! Let's just go.'

I looked around

'Where are Rosalie and Alice?'

He smiled at me 'They've gone to fix their makeup, _again_.' I scowled at him again, sullenly crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the car with all the dignity of a disgruntled two year old.

He came to stand in front of me.

'Bella'

I turned my head away from him.

'Don't be mad. I'm sorry.' He said, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

I looked at him. 'I'll forgive you on one condition. Do you promise to slow down?

He looked shocked 'but that's just the way I drive!'

I pursed my lips unhappily. If he wasn't willing to slow down even a little for the sake of my sanity then there was no way in hell that I was going to forgive him at all. Or ever let him drive me anywhere ever again.

'Then I don't forgive you.'

He sighed. 'Bella…'

'NO!' I huffed, using my most stubborn voice.

His lips curled up in an adorable half smile.

'Alright'

'So you'll stick to the speed limit?' I queried.

'Just for you'

I jumped up and hugged him. 'Thanks Edward!'

I heard a slight cough behind me. Rosalie grinned smugly.

'Hope I'm not interrupting anything. But I think we've wasted a sufficient amount of time. Shall we go? We don't want the boys to think we're standing them up'

I rolled my eyes and got back in the car.

The rest of the drive there was uneventful, and as Edward had promised, we stuck to the speed limit the whole way there.

When we finally pulled into the parking lot, it was 4:25- Exactly five minutes until we were meant to meet the boys.

As we walked into the shopping centre I spotted Emmett and Jasper leaning against the wall outside of the cinema.

'Edward,' I said to him, 'I'd like to introduce you to Rosalie and Alice's Boyfriends-' but as I turned to point them out in the crowd, something strange happened. Emmett saw Edward and an expression of shock crossed his face.

'Edward?' Emmett said

'Emmett?' Rose questioned.

'Rose?' Emmett queried back.

' Jasper!' Edward Said, spotting him over Emmett's shoulder.

'Alice?' Jasper said, turning confusedly to his girlfriend.

'BELLA!' Emmett called out loudly!

'What?' He said sheepishly when everyone looked at him. 'She was the only one whose name hadn't been said!

This was going to be one hell of a night.

**Sorry if that last bit was a little complex. I just had to put it in, it's so… Emmett! Pics of outfits on my profile. ****Reviews are always appreciated! If you're looking for something to read, may I suggest Can I Borrow Your Heart, by Heart of Diamonds? It's one of my favourites, and it's only new. Link in my favourite stories, also on my profile… And sorry for all the riddles, but I'm a bit of a riddle junkie. Can you guess this one? xoxo FWWBH**

**Riddle: **What English word retains the same pronunciation, even after you take away four of its five letters?


	5. The Revelation

**You might want to read the last bit of last chapter for this to make total sense… Just in case!**

**The Revelation, Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

**_(Awkward Factor on a scale from 1 to 10: 11)_**

I love Emmett. Honestly I do, but sometimes I have no idea what he's talking about.

'She was the only one whose name hadn't been said!' Emmett said, grinning sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at his idiotic reasoning.

'So ladies,' Jasper said, turning to face us. 'Why did you bring Emmett's cousin along with you? What about that guy you were supposed to be giving a makeover?'

Rosalie gave me him one of her most famous looks.

'This _is _the guy we're giving a makeover.'

Then I realised what Jasper had said. 'Wait, did you say Emmett's cousin?

Alice smacked her forehead. 'Oh my gosh, _this is your cousin? _Eddie?'

I stifled a giggle as Edward tried to control his frown. 'Eddie? Somehow I just don't see that fitting with Edward's personality.' I said, unable to hold in my laughter.

Emmett grinned like a five year old. 'That's exactly why we call him that. The guy honestly needs to loosen up. We try to help, but the he's just wound up too tight.'

Edward looked blandly at Emmett with a murderous glare on his face. 'I can still hear you, you know.'

Typically, it was Alice who took charge and sorted eveyone out. 'Ok. This is all very cute and clichéd, but right now unless we move our butts were going to miss the movie!'

Alice and Jasper went to get the tickets, Emmett and Rosalie waited on the wooden bench outside the cinema and Edward and I went to the snack bar to get food for everyone.

I turned to Edward while we were waiting in the line. 'I'm glad you came today. To be honest I always feel a little left out whenever we all go out together. I'm usually the loner of the group because they're all in couples.' I realised what I had said and hastily covered my mistake, mortified. 'Not that _we're _a couple!' I laughed shakily, mentally smacking myself on the back of the head. Stupid Bella.

Finally it was our turn at the counter. 'Hi.' I said to the girl serving food. 'We'd like a-'

'Hi!' said the girl behind the counter, completely ignoring me and staring directly at Edward, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers and leaning down so that her cleavage was showing. 'What can I get you?'

To his credit, Edward looked shocked. I was guessing that he had never attracted this sort of attention before and he had no idea what to do about it. He looked at me. 'I think you have the order, right Bella?'

'Yeah.' I said, turning back to the bithcy counter girl, glad that Edward had ignored her advances. As I rattled off our groups usual order (popcorn for Alice and Emmett, choc-top for Jasper, coke for Edward and a slushie for Rose and I.) I really looked at the counter girl. Sure she was pretty enough. Although she had a truckload of makeup on, which made her look like she should be working at the circus instead of at the movie confectionary counter.

I took an instant dislike to her.

After ten minutes of giggling and staring at Edward she finally handed over our order, her hand lingering over Edwards as she passed him the popcorn. I rolled my eyes, paid her and strutted off, disgruntled by her attitude.

What an annoying cow. For all she knew Edward and I could have been on a date and here she was flirting with him right in front of my face.

Bitch.

**EmPOV**

**_(Meanwhile, on the other side of the cinema…)_**

I sat down on the wooden bench next to Rosalie and gave her a long soft kiss on the lips. I heard her sigh and gave an inward cheer. One point for Emmett, the master of relationships!

Rosalie grinned up at me. "I can't believe that he's your cousin! That's the _most _overly clichéd thing that could possibly have happed! It's like we're right in the middle of a bad romantic comedy!"

I laughed at her. "Yes it is Rosalie. You know what else would be clichéd? You telling me how much you adore me and worship the ground at my feet, and giving me a big kiss on the lips." I puckered my lips hopefully but all Rose did was hit me on the arm.

"Shame" I said cheekily. "Now I'll just have to go find another girl to harass." Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. "What will I do with you Emmett Cullen?"

I put on my best puppy dog face and stared up at her.

"Love me. Feed me. Never Leave me." I suggested.

Rosalie rolled her eyes again, although I could see the beginnings of a smile curving at the corners of her lips. "Speaking of love and romance..." She said. "What about Edward? He's not seeing anyone, is he?"

I thought back. Edward had not had very many girlfriends.

I shook my head and looked at her curiously. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Its Bella and Edward. I think that they might be a little… friendly."

"What type of _friendly_."

"Friendly as in when we came out of the gas station he had her pinned against the door of his car and looked as if her were about to start making out with her. He was all gooey and romantic too, he looked at her all goofily and then he slowed down his car for her when she got scared."

I let out a whoop and jumped in the air. "Yes! Go Edward! That boy is so sexually repressed he NEEDS to get a girlfriend! Thank God! I mean- wait. Did you say he slowed down for her?" I could almost feel my jaw smacking into the ground with shock.

"What's so great about that?"

I shook my head. "You don't get it. Edward never slows down for anyone… not even Esme. She always rides in a different car from him because she's so terrified of his driving!" I cackled madly. "Oh my gosh EDWARDS IN LUUUUUUURRRRRRVVVVVVVVE"

"Emmett!" Rose hissed, smacking my arm. "People are staring"

I sat back down next to her. "Of course we wouldn't want that" I said innocently. But, being the elusive Emmett Cullen, It was physically impossible for me to sit still for very long, and so I ended up strutting around the wooden bench cawing like a chicken for the next few minutes anyway. At least until Rosalie threatened to castrate me unless I stopped.

Hey, even I had limits.

**BPOV**

**_(Who spells Leslii with two 'I's?)_**

I maintained my huffy mood well into the movie previews, so much so that Rosalie, who was sitting to one side of me, had to ask what was wrong. After I had explained what had happened at the lolly counter to Rosalie, she grinned smugly at me and said one confusing sentence.

"Why don't you pee on him Bells, mark your territory a little better."

I raised an eyebrow at her and was about to ask what she meant when Emmett spoke from the other side of Rosalie.

'Um... Bella. I'm just curious. Who's Leslii and why does she want me to "call her so we can… uh…make sweet, sweet love?" I choked and spat out a mouthful of slushie and Alice began to howl with her trademark pixie laughter.

Edward turned green. 'Dear God… what in the world…?'

Even Rosalie managed a grin. 'It looks like the counter girl really liked you Edward.' She high-fived Alice. 'An excellent wardrobe choice my dear Alice, it seems to be working already.'

Alice just shook her head and mouthed the word _miracle _at me as the opening credits began scrolling across the screen.

Alice and Jasper had decided for us to watch the latest horror flick, the imaginatively titled movie _The Horror._

I truly hate scary movies. And this movie was no exception. It wasn't that I was terrified of movies from this genre- or at least not usually. It was the fact that the majority of the plotlines were overused, the actors were second class, the characters that the second class actors were playing were stupid and reckless (seriously, when a sign says _do not enter _it usually means you shouldn't go in, not "Wow! This looks like a good place for truth or dare!") and not to mention the fake blood and plastic spiders. But today I barely noticed any of the action onscreen.

All I could think of was how awkward this was for Edward and I. Here we were with two other couples who were obviously together, sitting barley inches away from each other in a dark cinema. Things only got worse when around half way through the movie Alice got so scared that she crawled onto Jaspers lap and curled up into a ball, letting him stroke her hair to calm her down and Rosalie and Emmett started making out, completely ignoring the movie.

I could do this. I just had to make it through the last half hour without looking at Edward. I stared at the seat in front of me and started kicking it softly, looking for a distraction from the movie.

A little head popped up from the chair in front of me. The girl glared at me and snarled 'do you mind?' before plopping herself back on the chair facing the movie.

How was I supposed to know that there was someone there? The little girl was so short that I couldn't even see her head above the head rest. Was she even old enough to see the movie? It _was _R18+. I contemplated getting the cinema attendant and complaining that this wasn't a suitable movie for children, but I didn't think that would be a wise move on my part and besides, it wasn't my problem.

I watched the bitchy girl in the row in front of me for a little longer, trying to stay distracted from the couples around Edward and I. It was a totally foolproof plan… until the girl in front turned to the guy sitting next to her and started making out.

Great. Now even pre-pubescent teen's had their love lives more sorted out than I did. Was I the only person on this earth without a boyfriend?

I kicked the back of her chair once more out of spite and was rewarded by another death glare, this time from the girl and her boyfriend. 'Oh, sorry!' I whispered sweetly. 'My Bad! Total accident!' I heard a soft laugh next to me and turned to see Edward watching us.

He leaned forward to talk to the girl in the row in front.

'I'm _so _sorry.' He said. 'I'll make _sure_ that my friend here behaves.' The girl looked almost too stunned to talk, all she could do was stare at Edward's perfect face.

'That's fine!' She said, puffing out her chest and batting her eyelashes at Edward.

For goodness sakes! The girl had a boyfriend that happened to be sitting in the seat next to her, and she was _still _flirting with Edward _and_ looking at him as though she wanted to pin him to the chair and make out with him furiously. Some people had no shame.

As Edward made to straighten up, he placed his hand on my arm and used it to steady himself as he sat back in his seat.

My stomach dropped a million miles before soaring back up to rest uncomfortably in my throat and my heart beat at 100 miles per hour. Screw shame, if I didn't get out of here soon _I _was going to pin Edward to the chair and make out with him myself!

I stood up and muttered some excuse about needing the toilet.

I brushed past Rosalie and Emmett on my way out and Rose looked up, concerned. 'Are you alright Bells?' Then she seemed to realise what was happening. I braced myself for the _"Oh my God! You're totally freaked out by Edward because he's hot now!"_

'It's the movie, isn't it?' She said, grinning. 'Even Alice is freaked out- I told her it was too scary!'

'Yeah Rose,' I said, glad that she hadn't seen through me. As soon as I was out of the aisle I had to force myself not to sprint for the exit.

I felt a little better out in the bright lights of the shopping centre. With the hustle and bustle of people around me I almost couldn't remember just how stifling it had felt in that cinema.

I walked into a nearby bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, splashing cold water on my face in the hopes that it might help me figure out what the heck was wrong with me.

I began trying give myself a pep talk.

'Okay.' I said, looking at myself in the mirror and feeling slightly crazy. 'What are you doing girl?'

My reflection stared back at me, totally blank.

'All of a sudden, Edward gets good looking and you go ga ga? How superficial are you?' I shook my head. 'No. I've always liked Edward. He's smart and funny and kind and… I don't know. He's just a really great guy!' I put my head in my hands and groaned.

'Well dear,' said a small voice behind me, making me jump out of my skin. 'It sounds like you might be in love with this Edward fellow! And rightly so too, he sounds like an exceptional young man!'

I stared incredulously at the old lady who had just come out of the bathroom cubicle next to me and was now washing her hands.

She gave me one last smile and walked out the door. I should really learn to check that there's no one in with me before I talk to myself. I shook my head and wiped my face with a piece of paper towel.

'So what Bella? You might possibly be in love with Edward. That doesn't mean you have to freak out!' I said, pushing open the bathroom door.

'He's not that scary, just get a grip on yourself woman!' I laughed at my own terror. It was much easier to think out here than in the dark cinema with Edward so close.

I smiled and looked around only to find one very confused green eyed hottie staring back at me.

'Bella?'

Ah_ crap._

**Love to you all. Sorry bout the cliffie. A riddle for your thoughts? xoxo FWWBH**

**Riddle:** _A woman shoots her husband. __Then she holds him under water for over 5 minutes. __Finally, she hangs him. __But 5 minutes later they both go out together and enjoy a wonderful dinner together. __How can this be?_


	6. The Complication

Quick A/N I'm officially an ass. Sorry for not posting sooner. I'll post another chapter in this week to make up for it.

**The Complication, Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

_**(My gay ex hit on my new crush before I did. What is wrong with this picture?)**_

Edward and I sat on one of the hard wooden benches outside the movie theatre.

"I just can't believe that you're _really _that scared of horror films!" He said, laughingly. "I just always picked you as someone who wouldn't really care that much…"

I smiled meekly back at him, my brain a swirl of emotions.

"Yeah, I suppose".

Thankfully, Edward had only heard the last part of what I said, and now he only thought that I was terrified of scary movies, rather than in love with him.

Oh, and he also probably thought I was crazy. But hey, I'd been talking to myself, so maybe I really was crazy.

"So," I said, quickly changing the subject "Why did you come after me?"

Edward 's cheeks flushed pink before he answered.

"I was worried. You were really quiet throughout the entire movie, and then you left so suddenly…" He shrugged meekly. "Well, for that reason and because the horror movie we were watching was so bad I felt like clawing my own eyes out."

I laughed again. I seemed to laugh a lot when I was with Edward.

"But really Bella, why were you so quiet?"

I sighed softly, and gave the first reason that popped into my head.

"Mike."

"Mike?" He gave me a puzzled frown, before his eyes widened in realisation. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No!" I said, loudly. "I mean, no, not at all. Just wondering… how I didn't see it coming."

Edward's face took on a puzzled expression.

I sighed and explained.

"Mike was gay. I was with him for over a year and I never even realised. Honestly, I'm still in shock. Not only that, be he was… cheating… on me. With Eric Yorkie. You know, our office newspaper delivery guy?"

Edward's eyes widened as big as saucers. "WHAT? You mean they're both gay?" He paused and stopped to think.

"Actually, that makes a lot of sense."

My head snapped up and I looked at him.

"What do you mean it "makes sense"? You're not-?"

"What?" he said, shocked "No! I'm not gay! I'm a full blooded male, I love porn and booze and-." He stopped for a second. "Not that I LOVE it, it's just- you know what I mean." He took a deep breath and started again. "I just mean that it explains a lot of awkward scenes in the lunch room. I've walked in on Mike and Eric standing a little too close for comfort a few times, and well…" He paused and turned bright red. "They may have been a little incident in the locker room after that staff basketball match where Mike…"

I stared incredulously at Edward, before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Bella!" Edward hissed at me, "People are staring! It was nothing, ok? He just wouldn't stop staring and then he kept brushing up against my abs and- would you stop laughing?"

But I couldn't help it. The fact that my ex-boyfriend found my current crush as cute as I did just set me off. I was totally hysterical.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we better go. Movie just finished. I can see Alice and Jasper making their way out of the cinema already."

But I was still in a fit of giggles. Edward just rolled his eyes again, grabbed my hand and dragged me off to meet our friends.

"I _still _can't believe that _Mike _hit on _Edward_" I said to Rosalie.

I was in the bathroom getting changed with Alice and Rosalie so that we would be ready to go clubbing.

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Compose yourself darling."

She was wearing a ridiculously short, light dress that seemed to be made from some gauzy material. Its main colour was white, but as it went further down, it slowly changed to a light, lemony yellow. She looked gorgeous.

Alice growled from her toilet cubicle. "I hate the fact that all these things are so small. Why can't places have special dressing rooms for girls that need to change in a hurry? They could make a _fortune _charging an entry fee."

I grinned at Alice as she stepped out of her toilet cubicle.

"Wow Al. Jasper is going to swoon! You look hot!" And she did. She was wearing a short metallic silver dress that was slightly ruffled at the hemline, and had a black belt that cinched in her petite waist. Paired with a gorgeous pair of deathly high black stilettos, she looked as stunning as Rosalie. That meant that- yet again- I would be the odd one out. Great.

She grinned at me, throwing out a quick "Thanks Bells!" before skipping to the mirror and adding some touches to her makeup.

"So" I said, bracing myself for the worst "What exactly have you got for me?"

Out of her massive clothing bag, Alice pulled what appeared to be a black dress. A really, really short black dress. I groaned.

"Alice! You know I hate short clothing!" Alice put on her best puppy dog face.

"Please? Just for me?"

I grumbled and stormed into the toilet, slamming the door behind me. Damn those two, always making me look like a stripper. If they had their way, I'd spend my day's shopping for new outfits.

"Don't forget to put on these!" Alice called chirpily, sliding a pair of black ankle boots under the door of my toilet cubicle. Great, just what I needed. Stilettos! Now I could break my neck while looking like a slut!

I finished dressing quickly and stepped out the door, to be met with an ear splitting shriek that could have only come from Alice. Rosalie only pointed to the mirror.

I looked and was shocked at what I saw. I had put on a light layer of makeup just before Alice had stepped out of the cubicle, and the dark eyeliner made my brown eyes pop. The black dress I was wearing was adorable. It was strapless, and the top part was mainly black, though there were large, white polka dots scattered here and there on the soft fabric. The middle was cinched with a red tie, and the bottom was made of light black material that poofed out and made my legs look scarily long. It reminded me slightly of Minnie mouse, but not a version that any child had seen before.

Honestly, and I have no idea how, the dress just worked. Alice had done it again. I looked gorgeous.

I gave them both a quick hug. "Thank you guys. What would I do without you?"

Alice grinned her trademark cheeky grin. "Nothing! You'd be a crazy old lady with too many cat's and a weird fondness for the home shopping channel."

We were still laughing as we stepped out of the toilet cubicle and met up with the guys.

Edward grinned at me. "I like it." He said, giving me a full once over, and though it may have just been my imagination, I could have sworn that his eyes lingered on my legs.

**EPOV**

_**(Cute, Sweet and Stupid. Meet Edward Cullen**_**)**

The music in the club was so loud that I could feel the floor shaking beneath my feet. I had a feeling that tomorrow morning my hearing would be totally shot, but right here and now, it was all worth it. If you had asked me two weeks ago wether I would ever be out clubbing with Isabella Swan, I would have laughed in your face and sent you off to see a psychiatrist.

And yet here I was.

I made my way through the crowded room toward the bar, and I found her sitting there sipping her drink idly.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

Bella swivelled round in her chair and looked at me, letting out a cute laugh when she realised who it was.

"Very funny Edward. But honestly, is that the best you got?"

I took the seat next to her and thought of the best pick up lines that I'd ever heard.

"How about… Do you have a Bandaid? Cos I just scraped my knee falling for you."

She laughed again. "I give it an A+ for cuteness, but the content is definitely lacking! Come on Eddie" She said, winking,

"Surprise me!"

Sitting there, looking at her face, the craziest idea I'd ever had passed through my mind. At that moment, I couldn't be sure if I actually wanted to go through with it, or if it would just screw up everything that I had worked so hard to achieve with Bella. But almost as my mouth had I mind of its own, I heard the words leave my lips.

"I bet you $20 I can kiss you without using my lips."

This got her attention. She looked at me and tilted her head sideways, narrowing her eyes as if trying to figure out how in the world I could possibly do that.

"Fine." She said. "Bet's on"

I leaned forward, pulling her face into my hands, and with my heart beating at about a hundred miles an hour, I pressed my mouth into hers in the most gentle and passionate kiss I could muster. I felt her body freeze in shock, before she melted into my hands and kissed me back.

_She was kissing me back. _

We each pulled back slightly, our foreheads still touching.

"I lost" I murmured.

Her eye's glowed in the dim club lighting. The people in the club around us continued on as if the very world hadn't just totally flipped on its head. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a burly, good looking, Native American guy who came up behind her.

"Isabella Swan. It can't be!"

"Jacob?" She said, jumping up from her chair with a shriek and throwing her arms around him. "It's been way too long! What are you doing in New York?"

He grinned, showing his annoyingly cute dimples.

"I got offered a job here, and when I remembered that you had moved here, I just knew that I had to take it. I couldn't turn up the chance to miss seeing such a beautiful girl."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What a slimeball, the guy practically dripped insincerity.

Bella turned, and looked at me as if she had just remembered I was there.

"How rude of me! Edward, meet Jacob Black! He's an old friend of my family, we practically grew up together. Jacob, this is Edward Cullen. He's a friend from work."

_A friend from work. _I thought to myself, forcing a smile and shaking Jacob's hand. _Is that what you really think?_

Jacob was like a parasite. Everywhere Bella went, he went. Anyone that she talked to, he just had to meet. Every time I looked at them, I would see him holding her waist or with his hand on her arm and as the night went on it bothered me more and more.

Was this the real Bella? The one who kissed guy and then mere minutes later was completely ignoring him, having found someone better to spend time with.

I watched as they flirted, completely sickened by it. The danced, they laughed and he watched her in such a way that you could tell that he wanted to be more than just friends.

By the time I saw him pinch her butt and her slap his hand away cheekily, I decided that I'd had enough. I found Emmett and told him that I was going home. He looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Quickly I came up with an answer. "Yeah, just not used to staying out so late. You know I'm not the partying type."

He chuckled. "What was I thinking? I forgot that you like to be in bed by 8.30!"

I offered him a weak smile and walked out of the club into the cool night air, the silence offering a nice respite from all the noise. I heard the door open behind me and turned to see an out of breath Bella standing there, her cheeks red and her eye's bright.

"Where are you going Edward, the night has barely begun!"

"I can see that" I murmured under my breath. But in the silent evening, Bella heard me.

"What's that supposed to mean?' She asked, hurt spread over her face.

I snapped. "Why don't you ask Jacob? You two sure seem real chummy! And here's me thinking that the kiss might have actually meant something. It was stupid to even think! But I understand now. We're the rebound guys"

I continued in a jealousy filled rage, barely understanding all of what I was saying.

"But don't you see Bella?" I cried "I don't _want _to be the rebound guy! You're just throwing yourself at the first guy you see! I want a REAL relationship. I don't _want _to come in second best. Just because you're reeling from the fact that your boyfriend turned out to be gay doesn't mean that you have the right to hit on every guy in the bar and then act like you actually care about me. I'm sure your attention would be much better spent on _Jacob." _I said, sneering his name.

Bella looked as though I had just slapped her in the face.

"Well. If that's the way you really feel" She turned and started to walk away, but after a few steps she stopped and she turned back.

"No. You know what Edward? You are a massive asshole. I never, _ever_ had anything to do with Jacob. I've never thought of, or treated him like _that_. And I never would. He's like a brother to me! I seriously thought that I could have had something with you. Well guess what- I thought wrong." And like a heroine in a bad romance novel, she spun on her heel and walked off into the dark.

Shock radiated through my entire body, my brain somehow not being able to catch up with my stupid mouth. Mentally I cursed myself for running her night. For ruining our friendship. And all I could think was _Did I just screw up the best thing that had ever happened to me? Did I really just turn down the woman I love out of jealousy?_

I stormed down the street, shocked at what I had just done.

I had turned down the amazing, beautiful Bella just because some other random guy had decided to hit on her.

I turned and smashed my fist into the wall in anger, instantly regretting it as the blood seeped from my hands. _Stupid, STUPID Edward._ I had probably blown the only chance I would ever have with Bella and what's worse, now I had lost the chance to even stay friends.

Things would be so awkward between us now that it would be difficult spending time in each other's company.

Work would be a nightmare. She would be horrified and I would be mortified- each of us wanting to take back what we had said and replace it with exactly the opposite.

I had to find a way to fix this, even if it were for Bella's sake.

Even if I had to tell her I was too drunk to remember what had happened.

I would do anything to get rid of the memory of what had happened last night, even if it meant lying to Bella.

**A/N Don't worry. I don't like big "OHMIGOD! I'm never speaking to that jerk again!" things. It'll be strained between Edward and Bella, but nothing will happen to stop them from talking. I hate it when authors do that whole "Silent Treatment" thing. It depresses me. I'm particularly fond of this chapter. Anyway. **

**RIDDLE: **_What gets wetter the more it dries?_


	7. The Miscommunication

**The Miscommunication, Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

_**(Ouch. Was that the sound of my heart shattering?)**_

I sat, staring at the overly cheerful yellow walls of my room feeling anything but happy.

I was in shock. Total, complete and utter shock.

Softly spoken, kind, gentle Edward had snapped, and shown a glimpse of the passion and fire that was under his surface. The passion that was directed at me.

_How could I not have seen this before?_

He liked me.

Or at least, he _had _liked me. Before last night. Before I screwed things up by flirting with Jacob. A part of me knew that I had done it to get a response out of Edward, to see if he actually cared.

_Nice one Bella. He cares alright. And _you _just screwed all that up. _

I felt the wet, warm tears roll down my face and drew my legs up to my chest. Last night had been a massive mistake.

"Hey Bells!" I heard Rose call as she walked down the hall. "Alice just left to go on her _big date _with Jasper, so it's just you and me. And cause we both suck at cooking I was thinking Chinese food? Or if you want-" She broke off abruptly when she opened the door to my room and saw me crying.

"Oh Bella! What's wrong? Are you alright?" She said, rushing over to sit next to me.

"No." I replied meekly. "Edward probably hates my guts right now. I screwed up Rose, really badly. I was stupid and probably a little drunk and I just-just-just…" I broke up into a fresh round of sobs before I could finish my sentence. Rose was admirably patient and just gave me a shoulder to cry on.

"Listen Bella. Everyone has done something stupid in their lives. And more often than not, it takes two to tango. I'm guessing that you're not the _only _one to blame."

After I managed a tearful nod of my head (because Edward HAD been a little bit of a Jerk) Rosalie continued.

"Exactly. I remember when I first met Emmett. I had never met a bigger dickhead. He was brash and stupid and annoying, and after the first date we went on I was so frustrated with him that I vowed never to speak to him again. Do you remember why I agreed to a second date?"

"Yeah but that was different-"

Rosalie cut me off.

"No Bells, it wasn't. I went out with him because you made me promise. You told me that under all the macho crap you saw a good guy who was just nervous being around me. And you were right." She smiled softly at me.

"This is my time to return the favour. It might take a while, but I think you should give Edward another chance. You two are so happy when you're around each other. At least try to remain friends Bella, even though I can see that you'd rather be something more."

"Tomorrow, when you go back to work, I want you to try again. If he doesn't want you, fine, sure. He's an idiot and a jackass and we'll never speak to him again because he's probably lacking some brain cells if he doesn't want to go out with you. But I think I see something there. So give it a chance, huh?"

And as I looked up a Rosalie and remembered how I had made sure that she and Emmett ended up together, I realised that I owed it to myself to give Edward one more chance. He had always been a good friend to me, and I truly believed that he could be more than just a friend. He was everything that I wanted in a guy.

Rose interrupted my thoughts. "Enough sad girly talk. I vote that we order in tonight and then watch _Troy_. If Orlando Bloom's bad acting and Brad Pitt's six pack don't make you feel better, then nothing will!"

I don't think that my heart had ever beaten as fast as it did when I took the elevator up to my floor at work the next day. My breathing was shallow. My hands were sweaty. I was a nervous wreck.

_Just breathe Bella. You can do it. _

I was going to ask Edward out. I _was _going to ask him out. I could do this.

And then I walked into my office and saw him sitting there with his headphones in, listening to the latest indie band album.

_Oh God. I can't do this. _

He swivelled around in his chair.

"Hey Bells."

"Edward"

I paused and took a breath.

"Edward, about last night-"

'Ah. The mysterious "last night".' Edward said, shooting me a smile that made my heart melt.

"Yeah, Edward, I know that we both said some things-"

Edward looked puzzled. "What?"

I frowned at him. "You know, outside the bar-"

He shook his head.

"Bella, when I say last night was mysterious, I mean it. I have no idea what happened. I rarely drink, and last night, when we first got to the bar Emmett gave me five shots –"liquid courage" I think he called it- and from then on everything is blurry at best."

"Oh." That was all I could manage. The kiss? It meant nothing. The accusations? Zilch. Nada. There was no emotion there. There _was_ tequila.

Edward looked back at me "You were saying?"

"Oh, nothing, just um… you were a funny drunk" I gave him a meek half smile, hoping that it covered up the fact that my heart was shredding itself into pieces.

Edward rolled his eyes and I quickly sat down in my desk chair, hoping that he hadn't seen my legs shaking. Where did that leave us now? If he didn't remember, and I didn't want to forget?

Now was my only chance.

"Edward… do you maybe want to grab a coffee this afternoon?"

I saw Edward's look of shock, but almost as soon as it flickered over his face, it was replaced by something that looked a lot like a realisation.

"I see what this is. I don't need a pity date Bella." His face hardened, looking almost angry.

"A _pity _date! No-" But Edward cut me off.

"I already have a date. It's scheduled for this Friday. Great huh, just what you and Rosalie and Alice wanted. You've actually accomplished the makeover!"

My heart sunk to my toes.

"With who?" My voice was so quiet that I could barely hear myself ask the question.

He smiled. "I think you know her. Gemma?"

"Huh?"

"Um… I think she's an office girl? She helps out at this magazine? Yeah. I'm taking her to Giorgio's restaurant"

Gemma The Office Girl.

Edward had a date with Gemma The Office Girl. Great. And that told me all I really needed to know about our relationship- if you could even call one round of drunk yelling a relationship.

"That's nice" I said, being as polite as I possibly could while trying to resist the urge to puke all over Edwards shoes.

We shared an office in silence for the rest of the afternoon.

"GEMMA THE OFFICE GIRL?" Alice shrieked.

What do you _mean _Gemma The Office Girl!"

"Well what do you think was going to happen Alice? That's all that this stupid makeover thing was for, right? To get Edward a date? Well. Congratulations, you've done it!" I sounded bitter even to myself. I was pacing back and forth in front of the TV in our apartment.

Rosalie gave me a look.

"Do you want me to fire her?"

I rolled my eyes, secretly considering the possibility.

Alice bit her lip. "But Gemma The Office Girl only going out with him because she thinks he's cute! She's not going to see who he actually is, she's not going to know that he's funny and smart and sweet, not like you would have-"

I paused and looked at Alice. "Why are you so focused on _me _Alice? Edward and I never had a thing, we were never going to-"

Rosalie cut me off with a look. "You may be able to lie to yourself Bella, but don't even try lying to us. Alice saw it almost as soon as the makeover began, and I lost 40 buck because of it. That guy is into you. And you feel exactly the same way about him."

I looked down at my toes. "Then why is he going out with Gemma The Office Girl?"

"He's going out with Gemma the office- Why do we keep saying her full title?"

I smiled meekly at her. "I don't like her. I'm calling her the full title because it sounds kind of degrading"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Can we just call her G-Tog? It's much shorter. Anyway. Edward is going out with G-tog because HE IS UPSET! She is his _rebound_ chick."

I balled my hands into fists and tried to stop myself from screaming. "He has _nothing _to rebound off. We did not have a thing. He was drunk. He doesn't like me. I'm sorry if that crushes all your fantasies of a love match but that just _doesn't happen. _Ok?"

I brushed them off as they tried to reason with me and walked down the hallway to my bedroom. "I'm going to sleep."

And hopefully my life would look a whole lot better in the morning.

**EPOV**

_**(Say WHAT?)**_

Alice and Rosalie had agreed to let me come over so that they could pick my outfit for my big date, and to give me a few last minute pointers. After the hesitant, strained week I'd had in the office with Bella, I really wasn't sure that I wanted to go over there and run the risk of bumping into her, but I think a small part of me was hoping that something would happen still… the part that even now I still hadn't been able to kill off.

Rosalie was listing all the things I shouldn't do on the date. "Don't talk about fantasy football. That's just weird. Oh! And don't split the check. You pay for all of it yourself. It's just tacky if you don't. And for _goodness sake _don't ever, EVER order something with a lot of garlic. The girl will be out of there faster than you can say… well. Anything. Garlic breath is just gross." She pulled a disgusted face.

"Anything to add Al?"

Alice just shook her head. She had been cold to me the whole night, and at the moment I wasn't quite sure why.

"Hey Rose, Baby!" Emmett called from the living room. "Come verse me in Halo! I need some good competition! Jasper sucks-" I heard the muffled thump of a pillow hitting someone on the head followed by a distinct "ow!" from Emmett.

"I resent that!" Shouted Jasper.

Rose chuckled and walked down the hall, calling back over her shoulder something about teaching the boys a lesson. I smiled at Alice, but all I got back was a frosty glare.

I finally snapped. My nerves were already frayed around the edges from my impending big date, and Alice's coldness wasn't helping.

"Alice, what is it? What have I done to upset you?"

"It's not me that you've hurt Edward!"

I took a step back "What's that supposed to mean."

Alice spun on her heel and glared at me.

"What do you THINK it means? Huh Edward? Do you even _remember _what I said to you. When we had our little conversation at the mall? Hmm? I remember specifically saying NOT to break her heart!" I felt as though Alice had slapped me in the face. I broke _her _heart? Was Alice kidding!

"I remember that conversation Alice. I remember you saying that you'd actually HELP me win over Bella. Yeah, fat lot of help you've been. She doesn't even bother to look at me anymore. For all I know you've been badmouthing me behind my back!" I hissed angrily. It was hard to keep our argument at a low level so that no one else would hear us.

Alice cackled manically "Badmouthing you? Edward, I didn't even _need _to talk you up, she's already bloody well in love with you!"

I stopped breathing.

"_What_?"

WHAT?

"You didn't know? Can't you see it? God. You really are blind aren't you Edward? You haven't seen the sly glances, or the small touches. The awkwardness of this past week after you told her that you were going out with Gemma the office girl- of ALL people."

I started to feel faint.

"No. It can't be true. Like Bella could even-"

"But she DOES Edward! You're a good guy! I think that she had feelings for you before this whole stupid makeover idea! You're smart, and funny and you're a great person to be around! Though, admittedly, you're also a blind idiot."

I stumbled back a few steps. "I've-I- have to go" A million thought's ran through my head. Could she really have feelings for me? I needed to talk with Bella.

I had to stop myself from sprinting up the hallway to Bella's room. I knocked on the dark wooden door of her bedroom, but it swung open, empty. I checked all the other rooms. Nothing. Bella was nowhere to be found.

_Probably on a hot date with someone else _my subconscious teased me.

Alice was wrong. She had to be. The Isabella Swan that I knew would never just leave. She would never hide her feelings. She didn't care for me.

I heard Emmett walk up the hallway behind me.

"Dude, what are you still doing here, you're going to be late!"

"Yeah." I murmured. "Wouldn't want to keep Gemma the Office Girl waiting."


	8. The Resolution: I Hope

**The Resolution… I Hope, Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

_**(Words Fail.)**_

I could barely see the street signs as they flashed past me. It wasn't that I was driving particularly fast, it was because I was bawling like a little girl. Big, choking sobs that made me glad that there was no one else in the car to see me in such a pathetic state.

I knew that it was probably a little bit dangerous to be driving in my condition, but I really just had to get away from there. Edward looked so... happy. In my heart, I knew that it was never meant to be Gemma the Office Girl that he went out with. I wanted him with me.

But I wouldn't expect him to just turn around and change his mind.

When he came to the apartment excited for his big date… I just couldn't take it anymore. I left. Even without him here, I couldn't seem to forget anything about him.

Images of Edward flashed through my mind

'_So you'll stick to the speed limit?' I queried._

'_Just for you'_

_I jumped up and hugged him. 'Thanks Edward!'_

I choked back another sob

_"I bet you 20 Dollars I can kiss you without using my lips... I lost."_

The way his lips had felt against mine…

_"I don't want to be your rebound guy Bella! Not if you're just going to go throwing yourself at the first guy you see! I want a REAL relationship"_

What was I doing?

I was being so STUPID! This was Edward! The sweet, smart, funny, kind guy that I had been working with for three years! The one who I knew back to front! The one who thought I was fantastic and brave…

So much for being brave now. When it really mattered, I was in my car, driving away from what I really wanted, bawling like a baby! And he was out with… with…

_He smiled. "I think you know her. Gemma?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_Um… I think she's an office girl? She helps out at this magazine? Yeah. I'm taking her to Giorgio's"_

Gemma.

At Giorgio's.

At _Giorgio's. _

I slammed on the brakes of my car (not quite as dramatic as it sounds, since I was driving well below the speed limit) and put the car in reverse. There was no way in hell that I was just going to sit there when the man of my dreams was out with another woman. I was NOT going to lose Edward to Gemma the Office Girl just because I didn't have the GUTS to tell him how I felt.

As if a sign from heavens that I was doing the right thing, a bolt of lightning pierced the already dark sky and the heaven's opened, the rain pouring down.

I was going to Giorgio's.

**EPOV**

_**(Gemma The Office Girl)**_

I was on a date with a beautiful girl

_Not as beautiful Bella…_

I was having a great time.

_But not as fun as it could have been…_

Gemma was funny.

_Gemma was vapid._

Gemma was... _not Bella_.

I was sitting in a fancy Italian restaurant, subconsciously comparing the girl in front of me (who last's name, I still didn't know) to the woman of my dreams. I honestly tired to stop, but it seemed almost impossible. Bella had set a standard which was too difficult to me. I tried to tune back into Gemma The Office Girls mindless drabble.

"… So _then _Miguel said that—get this- the _next _time a stapler got caught in a power socket, we should just call the supermarket and save everyone some time!" She let out a tinkling laugh. "How funny is that!"

I nodded and smiled appropriately so that she wouldn't see how much it was really killing me to be here.

_Wasn't this what you wanted? _

No. Never. I wanted Bella. She just… never wanted me.

The waiter came over to our table.

"And what will you be having tonight Sir?"

Rosalie's warning flashed through my head. _And for goodness sake don't ever, EVER order something with a lot of garlic. The girl will be out of there faster than you can say… well. Anything._

I looked up at him with a sly smile.

"I'll have the garlic prawns thanks."

That's when I turned and saw a dishevelled figure staring through the restaurant window.

**BPOV**

_**(So… This is awkward. That seems to be kind of a reoccurring theme with us.)**_

I was dripping from head to toe as I stood outside the restaurant, looking through the glass at the warm interior of the restaurant.

I saw him.

I saw her.

Her…

Oh. THAT was Gemma. Up until now I had always thought that she was one of the people that modelled for the magazine. Damn.

They were laughing, smiling, having a great time. I shook my head. I didn't deserve Edward. I treated him like crap. I'd had three years to get my act together and ask him out, and it had never occurred to me before. Did I only like Edward now because he'd brought some new clothes and cut his hair in a different way? But even as I was trying to convince myself otherwise I knew it wasn't true.

There had always been something between us. I'd always assumed it was friendship. But now… I wanted more. But I was too late.

I had been searching to the ends of the earth for my perfect guy when in reality he had been sitting right beside me for the last three years. Like a cheesy 1970's soap opera character I had been looking for love in all the wrong places.

I was just about to step back when Edward looked up from his menu and straight at me. The surprise on his face was almost comical.

Quickly I stepped back into the shadows, hoping that he hadn't really seen me.

I turned and started to walk down the street. This had been a bad idea. Edward and Gemma The Office Girl were obviously happy together, and if anything was important it was that Edward was happy.

"Bella! _Bella_!"

I turned and looked at him. He was almost as soaking wet as I was. Idiot.

"What are you doing Edward? You're on a DATE! And instead you're standing out here in the rain with me."

He shrugged and took another step toward me.

"It's where I want to be."

I felt my hear flutter in my chest, and against my better instincts I began to speak.

"Just give me a straight answer, right now. All I need is a simple yes or no. And if it's a no-"

I looked up at him, staring into his bright green eyes.

"-I'll leave you. Right now. You and Gemma the Office Girl can have a happy life together, full of good looking children and late nights in front of the TV watching Masterchef.

"Just tell me Edward. Could there ever be anything between us? Is that what you want? Just discount Mike. Discount Jacob. Everything. Is it possible?"

I took a deep breath and waited for his response...

"You wait until now, until I'm on a date with another girl, after years and YEARS of opportunities, to come and profess your undying love for me. After you've just broken up with your overly gay boyfriend. And practically made out with another guy right in front of me?"

He shook his head at me.

"I just can't believe you!"

I turned, hoping the rain would partially mask the tears that were streaming down my face. I had to get out of there, my battered and bruised heart just couldn't stand the thought of being near him any longer.

"Bella" He said. His voice soft behind me.

I froze where I was standing, my determined brain overridden by my broken heart. I had to stop his pity speech. I would not let him break me.

"No Edward. I understand. It's alright-" I spun around to face him, and found him to be standing far closer than I anticipated, his chest brushed up against mine and I felt a jolt of electricity run through my treacherous body.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him. "Of course it's possible you stupid girl! It's all I've wanted for three years!"

And then his lips were on mine. His fiery burning lips that made my insides melt into rubbery goo, and that turned all thoughts that I may have previously had to nothing. He kissed me with the kind of passion that soldiers returning from months at war kissed their wives- as though he had been starved of me.

His put his hand on my cheek and dragged my face closer to his, pushing his body against mine, and pining my back to the brick wall that was behind us. I kissed him back with all the force I could muster, and as we stood on the corner of the street in the pouring rain, in one of the most utterly clichéd moments of my life, his rough lips stirred in me something that felt like the first flutter of total contentedness.

Damn that boy was a good kisser.

"Gemma…" I murmured against his lips.

He shot me a cute smile. "No, I'm Edward, remember?"

I hit his shoulder and pulled away, hating the way that my body instantly felt cold without him against me.

"Idiot. I mean what about Gemma? You can't just leave the poor girl there!"

He sighed and pressed his wet forehead against mine.

"Already taken care of. I told her that I was gay and had just realised. Nicely of course, before I sprinted out of the door of the restaurant"

I groaned against his shirt.

"I've already had a gay boyfriend Edward, I don't need another one!"

He put his ringers underneath my chin and tilted my head up toward him.

"Boyfriend? Is that what I am?"

My lips curved up into a cheeky half smile.

"As long as you promise not to turn out to be gay"

Edward put his hands on my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Don't worry" he whispered in my ear "I don't think we'll have that problem"

**A/N It's done. As am I. This will most likely be my last FF story. Sad I know! I won't bore you with the whole speil behind it, but If you're acutally interested just go check out my profile. I'll really miss you guys. **

**Had a bit of a double whammy of chapters there, so it'd be nice to hear some feedback (come on guys! It's the last time I'll ask! haha)**

**I do have a prologue half written, but I'm not sure when that'll get posted (or even if it will at all) so well see. Love to you all. Thankyou for your support. FWWBH**


End file.
